


weed game

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack, Drugs, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Callout post for Kyosuke Munakata: is a fucking stoner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/gifts).



> my friend kyo and i were shitposting on Skype again

_4:27PM_

**Kyosuke:** At it's core, it's merely a weed game. I'm only sticking around to see how it develops.

**Chisa:** wEED GAME

**Kyosuke:**...That was a typo. I apologize.

**Chisa:** wait wait that was a typo???

**Chisa:** I TOOK THAT AT FACE VALUE RIP

**Kyosuke:** No, it was just a typo, I promise.

**Chisa:** (─▽─) WEED GAME WEED GAME

**Kyosuke:**...I'd play a weed game.

**Chisa:** FUCKING STONER

**Kyosuke:** Chisa.

**Chisa:** CALLOUT POST FOR KYOSUKE: ADMITTED TO BEING A FUCKING STONER

**Kyosuke:** CHISA.

**Chisa:** YOU JUST ADMITTED TO WANTING TO PLAY A WEED GAME.

**Kyosuke:** I never said I wanted to, merely that I would.

**Chisa:** WHERE IS THE DIFFERENCE

**Chisa:** ur a stoner kyosuke

**Kyosuke:** This is slander.

**Chisa:** YOU CALLED IT A WEED GAME!!!!!!!

 

_5:07PM_

**Tengan:** Munakata, while I normally do not question the recreational lives of those below me...

**Tengan:** I've received word that you are smoking marijuana, and that is not appropriate in a work environment.

**Kyosuke:** Sir, it was a typo, nothing more. What Yukizome has said is just her being... Yukizome.

**Kyosuke:**...Not to mention, you let Kizakura drink on the job.

**Tengan:** Blasphemy.

 

_5:22PM_

**Kimura:** sorry to bother you munakata-san... but i was told that you have taken up smoking marijuana...

**Kimura:** i understand that it is hard to give up... i can perhaps offer you a pharmaceutical drug that can help you end your addiction... if you'd like...

**Kyosuke:** Kimura. I am not smoking weed. I would appreciate if you fact checked before approaching me.

**Kimura:** sorry sir... your wife told me so i assumed it was the truth...

**Kyosuke:** Nevermind, just don't repeat this rumour.

 

_5:35PM_

**Kizakura:** u get after me for drinking?????

**Kyosuke:** I AM NOT SMOKING WEED.

**Kizakura:** lololol its ok to admit it

**Kizakura:** i didn't want to admit that i had an alcohol addiction u know

**Kizakura:** but it was the first step to recovery!!! now i'm clean as a whistle!!

**Kyosuke:**

**Kyosuke:** I found you hung over and vomiting in the men's bathroom this morning.

**Kizakura:** blocked.

 

_5:49PM_

**Sakakura:** Uh, hey, Munakata.

**Sakakura:** I heard that you've taken up pot.

**Sakakura:** Nothing wrong with that! I'm here to support you, that's what friends do.

**Kyosuke:** Yukizome is making up the story. I made a typo, and she is exploiting it.

**Sakakura:** I knew that. Sorry, just wanted to make a joke. Guess it wasn't funny, huh?

**Kyosuke:** It's fine. I'm going to talk to her about this.

 

_6:01PM_

**Kyosuke:** Chisa, we need to talk

**Kyosuke:** Everyone thinks that I'm smoking weed.

**Chisa:** shit

**Chisa:** ;-; please don't hate me

**Kyosuke:** I could never hate you. I'd just like to ask that you stop throwing that rumour around, okay?

**Chisa:** ok!! \\(.o.)/ i'll send out a group text rn !!!

**Kyosuke:** Thank you.

**Chisa:** c: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Kyosuke:** ♥

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:  
>  **Sakakura:** I may have just ordered five self help books for drug addiction off eBay.  
>  **Sakakura:** How do I stop them from arriving.  
>  **Sakakura:** Please, I legitimately thought that Munakata was doing weed.  
>  **Sakakura:** If he gets five self help books addressed to him, he's going to lose it.  
>  **Kizakura:** lolololol ur fucked


End file.
